Vacuum containers are used routinely for protecting contents from the surrounding atmosphere. In order to create a vacuum, prior containers typically employ multiple and complex devices, and often require twisting movement of hard parts on ring seals which can distort the seals, thus making the seals prone to failure at the beginning of the sealing process.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks and disadvantages of prior vacuum seal containers.